Cabraal Khan
. In the back: Luggnagg de Krumeggnic(left) and Jabir Ibn Hayyan(right). In the front: '''Cabraal Khan'.]] (Also: Kablar Khan, Kabral Khan) - A small figure who is nonetheless one of the powerful Zoalords. He, together with Jabir Ibn Hayyan and Luggnagg de Krumeggnic had gone rogue and planned to overthrow Archanfel. He had the ability to change into a large dragon-like battleform, by absorbing gigantic amounts of biomass. In this form he battled Sho Fukamachi, who, in his form of Gigantic XD, defeated Khan. Khan escaped, but was then killed by Aptom, while his Zoacrystal was taken by Apollon. Kabral Khan, in his natural form, appears as a small old man of indeterminate descent. The origin of his name is nebulous; the name Kabral is Estonian in origin, whereas Kablar is a Yugoslavian name; also, Pedro Cablar was a Portuguese sailor and explorer who discovered the sea route to Brazil. He practically always hovered in mid-air, legs folded, and was never seen walking (except in Draglord form) until seconds before he died. When the rogue Zoalords planned to use Aptom as bait to draw the Guyver into a trap and kill him, it was Kabral who had part of his own brain tissue used as a 'control implant' which, when absorbed by Aptom, would take the place of his brain. This proved entirely successful until the Guyver blasted most of the resulting "Evil Aptom" to oblivion with his Megasmasher. The feedback from the destruction of what was in essence part of himself was traumatic and painful, and enraged, Kabral took on his Zoaform. His Zoaform developed in stages; first, his brain swelled to monstrous proportions (several meters across) while his body remained the same size; then, massive tentacles sprouted roughly where the spinal column would be on a normal brain, and started to seek out biomass. .]] At the same time, the gigantic brain sent out an immensely powerful telepathic summons, taking control of all Zoanoids in all of Tokyo and drawing them to him; then, they were absorbed. Upon contact with Kabral, the Zoanoids' bodies lost cohesion and merged with him; soon, he had grown into a truly titanic form, which then changed into that of a massive "dragon", most resembling one of the Kaiju of Japanese popular fiction. The bipedal monster, which stood more than 200 foot tall and sported a tail which was at least as long, proved agile and fast - much more so than a life form that large had any right to be. In this form, he confronted the Guyver Gigantic, who, in response, transformed into Exceed mode for the first time. Realizing he could not as yet win a battle against this warrior, Kabral, the Draglord, absorbed even more Zoanoids and sprouted immense wings, which, presumably through a form of electromagnetic repulsion or gravitonic manipulation, managed to carry him aloft to several miles up. He then resumed his attack by sprouting biological missiles and firing them at the Exceeded Guyver, who soon discovered the rockets had the capacity to penetrate his force field. The giant Draglord prepared to fire his main weapon, the "Shin (True, or ultimate) Purgatorium", a plasma-ball like weapon which would turn all of Tokyo into a smoldering crater. However, it then realized that it had been infected by Aptom, who expressed the intention of completely absorbing the Zoalord. However, the Draglord soon demonstrated that his Zoacrystal gave him complete control of his body, and isolated Aptom, rendering him helpless. As he prepared to fire he realized that the Guyver had come up with a defense after all: deploying a new function of his Exceeded form, he fired a gravitonic weapon, like a miniaturized wormhole, which first absorbed the Purgatorium blast and then simply sucked in the enormous form of the Draglord, before collapsing in on itself and vanishing without a trace. Kabral was not defeated yet, however. Moments after the destruction of his immense dragon form, a single organic missile, which had been fired seconds before, drilled itself into a sky scraper and opened up to reveal a much smaller humanoid form. Kabal had taken the possibility of a decisive counter attack of the Guyver into account and had fled his massive dragon body just before it fired its ultimate attack, but even as he believed he had escaped, the air around him started to freeze. Just as he himself had escaped, so had Aptom - and now the Battle Creature exacted his revenge. Using the ability of Toshiaki Hayami, who had died at his own hands under the control of Kabral, he froze the Zoalord solid and then shattered him. The spirit of Hayami could rest in peace. Kabral's Zoa-crystal, however, which had not shattered or even cracked, had vanished without a trace. Unseen by anyone, it had been psionically retrieved by a mysterious character, the first time this had occurred: Apollon had started his harvesting operation. Even in human form, Kabral has demonstrated the ability to turn living tissue to a stone-like substance through touch. In Draglord form, he was immensely huge and disproportionally powerful, the most physically massive of all Zoalords that have been witnessed thus far. Despite being much larger than any animal life form ever has been, he was capable of moving quickly and unhampered by gravity and inertia, suggesting the structural integrity of his muscles and skeleton was superior to normal animals, or even Zoanoids. He was even capable of powered flight, presumably utilizing an electromagnetic or gravitonic effect. He was partly covered in a mane of prehensile tentacles, each of which ended in a grotesque horned face, a giant facsimile of his own human face; these eyed heads provided 360-degree vision, making it impossible even for a smaller opponent to sneak up on him. He was capable of instantly growing organic missiles the size of a city bus, which could 'drill' through a force field and explode inside for optimized effect. His main beam weapon was called 'Purgatorium', which manifested as a glowing sphere inside his gaping maw; at maximum output, the so-called 'Shin Purgatorium', his entire head and neck structure changed to accomodate. The weapon was supposed to be able to destroy a very large city entirely. He could instantly 'reshuffle' his tissues, regenerating lost bodyparts or growing new ones in a matter of moments. Although he, like other Zoalords, could increase his bodymass on his own, he needed to absorb large numbers of Zoanoids to grow to Draglord form. Category:Zoalords Category:Characters